mon noël
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Tout commence par une soirée chez les Griffis, Severus et Harry dans la tour d'astronomie, une cape et une attirance, pour finir dans un lit. OS Harry/Severus


Disclaimer:

personnages: ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling

spoil: ne considère pas le tome 6 et 7, Dumbledore est vivant, Voldemort est mort.

C'est noël. Les guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, des boules de neige partout, des elfes, des statues d'anges. Poudlard est vraiment un endroit fabuleux lorsque c'est noël.

Je suis dans mon lit, je me lève tranquillement. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, surement à cause du fait que hier soir je me suis cogné en plein dans Malfoy. C'est vrai, je tournai un angle de couloir, et paf, je suis rentré en plein dans Malfoy. Non mais franchement, quelle idée de marcher si silencieusement.

N'empêche que j'ai mal. Je me lève, un peu contre mon grès, car Ron veut à tout prix aller prendre son petit déjeuné. Il a toujours faim celui-là. Mais bon, c'est pour ça que je l'adore, comme ça, on se ressemble un petit peu.

Demain, c'est le 25 Décembre. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé d'y être, mais j'ai tout de même envi de voir ce que le vieux pété du citron nous a encore préparé.

Ça y est, je suis habillé, et prêt à descendre. Je suis suivi de Ron et Néville, car tout les autres sont partis en vacances chez leurs parents. Ron est un peu triste, car il peut pas voir Mione.

Elle me manque un peu, c'est vrai, mais pas tant que ça. On arrive finalement devant la porte de la grande salle. On voit d'autres élèves arriver. Notamment des Serpentards. En fait, que des Serpentards.

Ils nous rejoignent, et Draco, suivi de Blaise et Parkinson, nous adressent un sourire. Je le lui rend. Et oui, depuis que l'autre zozio de Voldemort est partit, et que j'ai découvert que ces trois là nous avaient aidé, car ils étaient en réalité des espions pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix.

Du coup, bah on a sympathisé. Et comme ils ne partent pas en vacances, on reste ensemble toute la journée.

On pénètre dans la grande salle, et on se dirige tous vers la même et unique table, celle que Dumbledore a dressé en plein milieu, étant donné le peu d'élèves qu'il y a.

Nous sommes 11 élèves à être restés. Il y a nous six, et 5 autres élèves, 3 de Serdaigle, et 2 de Poufsouffle.

L'ambiance est conviviale, c'est agréable. Les élèves parlent entre eux, attendant que le directeur arrive. Il ne tarde pas, et est suivi du professeur Rogue, McGonagall et du nouveau prof de DCFM, dont je ne me souviens plus le nom car il est trop long, en plus il est Japonais, alors pour le prononcer, la mort.

Le directeur reste debout et nous dit:

« Cette année, j'ai décidé de faire un truc entre élèves et professeur. J'ai décidé que chaque personne ici présente devrait acheter un cadeau, plus ou moins cher, l'emballer dans un papier cadeau vert et rouge, et le mettre dans le sac que je mettrai à l'entrée de la grande salle. Vous aurez donc l'après-midi de libre pour aller à Prés au lard. Et demain, chaque personne piochera dans le sac. Mais interdiction de le montrer aux autres. Sur ce, bon appétit. »

Ils s'assoient avec nous, et le repas commence.

Je suis entouré de Ron et Draco. Le premier parle avec Néville qui est à côté de lui, et le deuxième parle avec Blaise qui est à sa droite, et avec Parkinson en face de lui.

Je n'avais pas remarqué la personne en face de moi. Je releva la tête et découvrit le visage du professeur Snape. Lui aussi me regardait. Je souris, un petit sourire, histoire de pas faire d'embrouille dès le matin. Il me le rend. Je n'avais jamais vu Snape sourire, c'est... étrange, mais ça lui va mieux que ses grimaces perpétuelles.

On déjeune tranquillement, personne ne cherche la bagarre, ça fait du bien.

Lorsque le repas est fini, moi et mes potes décidons de nous rejoindre devant la Grande porte.

On monte tout les trois dans notre dortoir, et nous changeons, en prenant des vêtements chauds, car dehors il faisait assez froid, en plus de la neige était prévu pour plus tard.

Un demi-heure plus tard, on se retrouva tous dans le grand hall. Tout le monde a mis une écharpe, des gants, le minimum pour pas avoir froid. On a pris de l'argent aussi, pour s'acheter des bonbons et le cadeau.

On marchaient tranquillement et tout le monde parlaient entre eux, personne de se cherchait des piques avec les Serpentards, et eux non plus avec nous.

Prés au lard était enfin en vue. Pas beaucoup de personnes ne trainaient dehors, mais toutes les boutiques étaient ouvertes. Tous ensemble ils partirent vers la boutique de Fred et Georges Weasley.

En rentrant, ils entendirent:

« Laissez Harry et notre frère tranquilles!!! »

On sursauta, si on s'attendaient à cet accueil.

Ils avaient tout les deux leurs baguette de brandie vers les Serpentards qui ne souriaient pas.

J'intervins alors, quémandant aux jumeaux de baisser leur baguettes, qu'ils étaient avec nous. Ils se méfiaient encore un peu, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Ils nous montrèrent leurs nouveautés, et on acheté quelques farces pour les professeurs et des élèves qu'on aimaient pas trop.

Ensuite, direction la boutique de Honeydukes pour plein de bonbons.

Une fois fait, tout notre groupe se sépara, et on parti chacun de notre côté, car le cadeau offert devait être confidentiel.

Quant à moi, je ne savais pas où aller, ou ce que je devais prendre. Je partis alors vers une petit boutique de cadeau dans une ruelle. Je vérifiais que personne de notre groupe n'était là, et je pénétrais dedans.

Le patron me dit le bonjour, et je me mis à parcourir les rayons. Il y avait beaucoup d'objet, mais pas grand chose qui m'intéressais, lorsque je tomba sur L'OBJET à offrir absolument. Le tout nouveau stylo plume, à encre inépuisable, avec plusieurs couleur, il suffisait de prononcer la couleur à voix haute, et il était incassable. Le stylo rêvé par tout le monde, élève ou professeur.

Je l'acheta, et l'emballa à l'aide d'un sortilège.

En revenant au point de rendez-vous qu'était les trois balais, je vis que tout le monde était là, et qu'ils m'attendaient.

Ils avaient tous trouvé un cadeau. On pénétra dans la pièce sombre, et on se commanda tous une bière-au-beurre.

Une fois terminée, on paya rapidement, pressé de manger nos bonbons, et de faire des conneries.

En sortant, j'aperçus au loin, le professeur Snape marcher dans la rue, un cadeau à la main, emballé lui aussi. Il dût sentir que je le regardais car il tourna la tête vers moi, et me sourit de nouveau. Ça lui allait vraiment bien, ce sourire timide, et franc en même temps.

Draco m'appela pour me demander où on allait se mettre pour manger, et je me retourna alors vers lui, rompant le contact visuel avec le professeur de potion.

Il fut décidé qu'on mangerai tous les six dans la salle sur demande, que tout le monde connaissait.

Il était 17h 30, on mangeait des bonbons, on se racontaient des blagues toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Blaise était couché par terre et se tenaient le ventre tellement il rigolait, Parkinson gardait une apparence encore décente, mais ses joues rouges nous disaient qu'elle voulait rire. Draco avait les joues très pourpre, ça lui donnait un charme intéressant, son rire était clair et magnifique.

Ron n'était plus présent parmi nous depuis un bon bout de temps, car en réalité il était tellement écroulé de rire, que des larmes coulaient à présent de ses yeux.

Néville avait un sourire joyeux, et sortait les blagues, qui étaient de plus en plus nulles.

Et moi, bah moi...N'en parlons pas, je riais, pas trop fort, j'aime pas trop me faire remarquer, car je n'aime pas mon rire, mais sinon je souris devant la stupidité des sornettes de Néville.

19h30 arriva rapidement, et nous fûmes tous pressés de nous diriger vers la Grande Salle afin de remplir nos estomacs qui criaient famine. On prit la peine de prendre les cadeaux afin de les déposer dans le sac.

La table était mise, les élèves et les professeurs parlaient entre eux. Et moi, je les regardais. Je n'avais pas la tête à parler ce soir.

Alors que tout le monde se précipitait vers le bureau du directeur pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient tous dormir dans le dortoir des Griffondors, je parti vers la tour d'astronomie, pour me calmer l'esprit.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, je m'assis par terre, et je sentis quelque chose couler sur ma joue. J'approchai mon doigt, et je caressai ma joue. Je pleurais, oui, je pleurais, pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Cette phrase me revenait en boucle, pourquoi?

Ah oui, je me souviens, je me souviens parfaitement du pourquoi je pleure. Tout ça à cause d'une blague de Néville sur les chiens. Celle-ci m'a durement rappelée un chien que je connaissais, mais qui n'était plus.

Oui, dans ce moment de fête je pensais à mon parrain, Sirius. Je n'avais jamais fêté noël avec lui, j'aurai voulu que cette année se fasse avec lui, j'aurais vraiment aimé. Il me manque cruellement.

Mais personne ne semble comprendre que mon parrain, l'ex-tueur de mes parents me manque.

Il n'est tout simplement pas le tueur de son meilleur ami, ni même celui qui a brisé la promesse faite à maman et papa. Non, c'est ce sale rat de Queudver.

Il me manque vraiment. Mes larmes continuent de ruisseler, sans vouloir cesser, ne voulant pas s'épuiser.

En plus, je commençais à ressentir le froid, qui me glaçait jusqu'aux os. Je me mit donc à trembler, et à sangloter toujours plus. S'il n'était pas disparus derrière le voile, il serait là pour me réchauffer et me réconforter.

Ce fut alors, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, car je sentis quelque chose de chaud entourer mes épaules. Ce n'était pas un corps, mais quelque chose de doux.

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris une couverture. Je me retourna précipitamment., Snape était là, et me regardait, incrédule, il ne bougeait pas, et avait sa baguette à la main.

Ses yeux noirs me fixaient calmement mais une sorte d'inquiétude semblait prendre place en eux.

Je me releva très vite, pour au moins, faire bonne figure.

« Vous allez bien, Potter? » Sa voix tremblait, il avait peut-être froid. Je planta mes yeux émeraude dans les siens, cherchant une quelconque trace de haine, que je ne trouva point.

« Oui, je...je vais bien professeur, désolé de vous avoir inquiété. » Et je commença à partir en direction de la sortie, lorsque qu'une main de fer attrapa la mienne.

« Vous êtes sur? On dirai que vous avez pleuré? »

« Merci de vous inquiéter professeur mais je vais mieux maintenant. Tenez votre couverture, vous semblez avoir froid vous même. »

Je la lui tendit en un geste que je voulu doux. Il l'a pris lentement, et se la mit sur les épaules.

Je reparti calmement, le professeur avait bien changé depuis la chute du Lord noir, il était toujours seul, à faire peur, mais semblait moins terrifiant durant ses cours de potions, et du coup, je mettais amplement amélioré.

Je marchais dans le couloir, silencieux, et au moment où je franchis la portrait de la grosse dame, je me retrouva écrasé sous un poids lourds.

Je repris mes esprits, et remarqua des cheveux blonds, Draco, que lui arrive-t-il?

« Dray, tu m'écrases! »

Il se releva en m'aidant, et je m'épousseta.

« Désolé Harry, mais je t'attendais, je voulais te parler d'un truc important, excuse-moi. » Si cela m'aurai choqué de la voir s'excuser il y a quelque temps, aujourd'hui, cela ne me surprend pas du tout, enfin juste un peu.

« De quoi veux-tu me parler Draco? »

« Heu...c'est privé, donc si tu connais un coin tranquille? »

Je réfléchis puis lui pris la main et l'emmena vers l'extérieur du dortoir, je me dirigeai vers le troisième étage.

Je passa trois fois devant un mur lorsqu'une porte apparu et je pénétra dans la pièce.

La salle sur demande avait bien exécuté ma demande, car je voulais une chambre bien tranquille avec un bureau et un grand lit deux places pour pouvoir s'asseoir tranquillement.

Je pris Draco par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au matelas qui semblait bien moelleux.

On s'assit dessus et e me tourna vers lui le priant de parler de ce qui le perturbait.

« Bah, c'est juste que, enfin je sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Même si t'es mon meilleur ami, je sais pas comment aborder ce genre de chose. »

« Alors prends ton temps, tu verra, ça ira tout seul après. »

Je lui faisais le plus sincère de mes sourires, pour le rassurer lui et moi en même temps.

« Je...et ben...Je me sens trop stupide d'hésiter, c'est pas le caractère d'un Malfoy ça!!! »

« Et bah agis comme un Malfoy et dis moi tout. Tu sais que je suis ton meilleur ami et que faut pas que tu hésites à me parler normalement. »

«C'est vrai t'as raison. OK donc je me lance. Harry, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te choquer mais c'est la pure vérité. Je suis gay... »

Il me lâchais ça comme un bombe. Pas que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais qu'il me dise ça, pourquoi?

« ...et je ne veux pas te mentir sur ce que je suis. »

Je me mis donc à rire, il pensait vraiment que j'allais le rejeter.

« Tu sais Dray, si je te rejetais, je me rejetterais moi-même, et ce n'est pas mon attention. »

La tête qu'il faisait eue valu le coup que je lui sorte ça, mais le pire, c'est que c'est vrai.

« Tu...tu...tu veux dire que... »

« Oui Draco, je suis gay, homo, c'est dur de comprendre. »

« Désolé, je voulais pas t'offenser. En tout cas, je suis content que tu le prenne bien. Mais en fait, je voulais te parler de ça, mais aussi de quelque chose en rapport avec le fait qu'il fallait que je te dise que je suis gay. En fait, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'annoncer à cette personne. Je suis vraiment troublé, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un encore moins d'un garçon donc je ne sais pas vraiment comme m'y prendre, je voulais te demander conseil, car je sais que tu es déjà sorti avec quelques filles, mais, enfin je voudrais que tu m'aides. »

J'avais le yeux écarquillés, Draco, le grand Draco Malfoy était amoureux d'un garçon.

« Ouais d'accord, mais pour t'aider à draguer, il faudrait peut-être que tu me dise de qui tu es amoureux, non? »

Il eu un rire gêné.

« Et bah, tu ris pas de moi d'accord? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je ne rirais jamais de toi Dray. »

« Oui, et bah il s'agit de...de Blaise »

Il pensait vraiment que j'allais rire, non mais franchement n'importe quoi. Il pensait vraiment que son meilleur ami allait se moquer de lui, parce qu'il aime son autre meilleur ami. C'est le monde à l'envers.

« Crétin, pourquoi me serai-je moquer de toi. Tu sais et je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux, je peux tout comprendre. Et si tu veux parler de mec, tu sais que je serai encore plus d 'accord pour en parler. »

« Mais, euh, t'as des vues sur quelqu'un? »

Je rougis immédiatement, je n'avais pas de vue, mais le fait qu'il me pose la question me fais un peu bizarre.

« J'ai pas petit ami, et je n'ai pas non plus de vue sur qui que ce soit. Juste des passades d'un soir, où jusque là, j'ai toujours été au dessus, mais ça ne dure qu'un soir donc voilà. »

« Donc tu es seul, mais comment tu fais pour avoir tant de conquête? »

« Il paraît que j'ai beaucoup de succès depuis que j'ai battu Voldemort, et que j'ai perdu mes lunettes.

Mais aussi depuis que mes cheveux ont poussés et que j'ai pris du muscles. Merci Voldy. »

On sourit tout les deux, à chaque fois que je prononçais son prénom de cette façon, cela faisait rire tout le monde.

« C'est vrai que tu t'es bien arrangé, et surtout, surtout, tu as changé de style, avant tu ne portais que des choses horrible, innommable et difformes. Maintenant, bah -il rougit- tu porte des trucs moulant, à croire que tu ne cherches pas du tout à faire baver les gens qui te regarde. Dimanche dernier, tu avais mis ton jean noir moulant, avec ta superbe chemise blanche légèrement transparente. Il y avait Seamus qui te regardais, enfin je dirais plutôt qu'il te matait, il bavait comme un dingue. »

« Ah ouais, je m'en souviens, le soir même de ce jour là, il était dans mon lit et il faisait que de gémir des choses incompréhensibles. »

On partit alors dans un léger fou rire.

Draco est vraiment très gentil, et mignon. Mais je me suis toujours refusé à faire des choses avec lui, sexuellement parlant bien sur. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami en quelque temps, et on s'adore. On parle de tout et de rien à la fois.

Il est tout le temps attentionné, comme s'il avait peur que je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

« Bon alors, tu veux donc que je t'aide à draguer Blaise. Ça va être difficile. J'ai entendu dire qu'il couchait avec tout le monde. »

« Oui, je sais, j'en ai entendu parler moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais renoncer à lui. »

Il avait un regard déterminé. Je veux qu'il soit heureux.

« Très bien. T'as de la chance que je connaisse bien Blaise et toi aussi. Mais, je me suis rendu compte qu'il me parlait plus à moi qu'à toi en ce moment. C'est bizarre. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais je n'en connais pas la raison. »

« Bon, alors commençons. »

Je fis apparaître un parchemin et une plume et me mis à écrire:

Plan de drague

Blaise déteste qu'on se moque de lui, sauf si c'est pour blaguer.

Il n'aime pas quand tu es bien coiffé, ça te fais un air trop sévère.

Il aime qu'on soit à l'écoute de lui (D: Comment tu sais ça toi? R: Je te l'ai dit, il me parle beaucoup.)

Il aime réconforter les gens.

Il adore les jeans et les tee-shirt moulant.

Noir de préférence.

Il est très sensible quand il s'agit d'histoire d'amour.

Ne pas prendre à la légère ce qu'il dit.

Il dors en sous-vêtements, ou à poil, ça dépend des jours.

Tu ferai mieux de faire de même, en plus vous êtes dans la même chambre.

Mets toi à la musculation. (D: Comment ça? R: Bah t'es tout maigrichon. Je le ferai avec toi si tu veux? D: Ouais, d'accord.)

Il n'aime pas tuer des animaux, et est végétarien. (R:On se demande comment il fait pour être si bien foutu. D: écris pas ça sur la feuille.)

Il aime parler du japon, et en pratique un peu la langue. (D: Tu veux rire? R: Non, je suis très sérieux. Des fois, on se parle en japonais, et on se tape toujours un fou rire à la fin. Tu ferai mieux de t'y mettre. D: Mais non, je voulais dire, il parle japonais? Moi aussi, mais j'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler, je sais maintenant.)

Il aime le tofu et les boulettes de riz au poireau.

Invite le à dîner dans un restaurant à Près au lard, le weekend. (D: Il y a un restaurant japonais là-bas? R: Bah oui, sinon j'en parlerai pas.)

Il aime être le seme.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui. Donc va falloir que tu fasses des efforts pour l'avoir. »

« Oui, je sais. Ça va être dur, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. En revanche, je sais pas si j'ai ce genre de jean. »

« T'inquiète vieux, j'en ai à te prêter. Et pour la musculation, on commence demain matin, après le petit-déjeuner ».

« Heu, d'accord!!! »

Commença alors la plus grande fête que la tour de Griffondors devra subir. Des meilleurs amis ensemble ne font jamais bon ménage.

Il était bien plus de une heure du matin, tout le monde dormait, mis à part moi, le sommeil semblait ne pas vouloir prendre possession de mon esprit, je pensais donc à autre chose.

Je vaguais lentement vers des souvenirs vieux comme le monde.

La première fois que j'avais embrassé une fille, la première fois que j'avais couché avec une fille, mon premier baiser avec un garçon, ma première nuit avec un garçon. Mon premier et unique amour, qui m'avait quitté si tragiquement. Je l'aimais, mais il n'a pas prit en compte mes sentiments, et est partit à l'autre bout du monde, comme je le regrette, il me manque: Sirius.

Je me rendis compte que je pleurai lorsqu'une larme coula sur ma main.

Je me levai, et je sortis prendre l'air, j'en avais besoin. Pourquoi pleurai-je alors que j'avais la possibilité de passer un joyeux noël avec mes amis? Peut-être car je n'en avais encore jamais passé avec Sirius, il me manque. Personne ne m'as jamais compris, et je n'ai jamais eu la force d'en parler ni à Hermione, ni à Ron, ni même à Draco.

Un ronflement me fit sortir de mes pensées, et je me levais avant de partir vers la forêt interdite.

Lorsque j'y fus rendu, je me déshabilla lentement et commença à me concentrer. Peu à peu je prend ma forme d'animagus, mes oreilles grandissent, mes muscles grossissent et grandissent, des poils tachés me recouvrent le corps, une queue me poussent longue et fine. Mes yeux gardent leur vert mais avec une petite lueur animal et doré.

Le lynx, l'animal que je me suis découvert être. Mais j'en ai deux autres, l'aigle royal aux griffes acérés, et la panthère des neiges aux poils blanc et noirs.

Je me promène librement depuis des jours, grimpant dans les arbres, courant le plus vite possible, chassant sans tuer.

C'est surtout grâce à ma forme animale que j'ai réussi à être musclé comme je le suis.

Demain c'est noël et je ne suis pas vraiment pressé d'y être.

Lorsque je reviens dans Poudlard, il est presque quatre heure du matin, et je ne me sens pas fatigué du tout. J'arpente les couloirs tout en me dirigeant vers le tableau de la grosse dame. Je laisse mes doigts courir le long du mur., la fraîcheur de la pierre me chatouille.

Je ne me rend pas compte que je hère dans les cachots, je crois que je me suis perdu. J'entends des bruits de pas, et je me blottis contre le mur tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les pas se rapprochent, je sens la tension monter dans mon corps, mon cœur s'accélère, je commence à sentir des sueurs froides me couler le long du visage, je vois trouble à force d'essayer de rester immobile. L'ombre passe devant moi, je me détend mais je la vois s'arrêter, il fait cependant trop noir pour que je reconnaisse qui c'est.

Elle se retourne, je me tend, il fait trop chaud ici, mon cœur bondi dans ma poitrine si fort que je l'entend pulser contre ma tête.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reconnaître le visage de la personne qui cours vers moi que je m'écroule sur le sol.

***Rêve***

Je vois son corps qui se mouve sur le mien, il est si beau. Il me fait l'amour avec passion, comme chacun des soirs que je passe auprès de lui. Mais à chaque fois que son visage s'apprête à mettre révéler, je me réveille.

Il se penche de nouveau vers moi pour m'embrasser et nous mener tout les deux à l'extase.

On jouit en même temps, mais je n'entend pas le prénom que je gémis.

Et là, de nouveau la fin, tu te penche encore, et tout devient flou, je me réveille.

***fin du rêve***

Je me relève brusquement, le corps en sueur, et une superbe érection matinale.

Matinale? Il fait encore nuit.

Je tourne le visage vs ma droite, un mur de pierre, sur la gauche...Mon professeur endormi. C'était donc lui cette nuit, que j'ai vu passer devant moi.

Il dort. Il est magnifique. Son visage est posé, ça change d'avant lorsqu'il me criait toujours dessus.

Il ouvre doucement les paupières, elles tombent directement sur moi.

Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un petit sourire. Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon front, et compare avec le sien. Il semblerai que je n'ai pas de fièvre.

« Vous allez mieux, Harry? »

« Oui, professeur, je suis désolé d'avoir traîné dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit. Je viendrai en retenu à la rentrée. »

Je pensais sincèrement ce que je disais, je voulais m'excuser, mais surtout de m'être fait prendre.

Il m'invite à me lever pour aller boire ou manger un petit truc avant de retourner au dortoir.

Je m'exécute, mais me remet tout de suite sous la couette. Le professeur me regarde septique.

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais, je pourrai vous emprunter votre salle de bain, j'ai un... problème. »

J'ai du mal à faire sortir ma phrase. Il va peut-être se moquer de moi. Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un érection à cause d'un rêve érotique.

« Oh je vois, je vais sortir alors, c'est la porte qui est juste là. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Il quitte la pièce, et je me dirige rouge de honte vers la porte. Je rentre, et essaye de me décider entre une douche froide, ou une douche chaude croisé avec du sport matinal. J'opte pour la seconde, j'ai pas envi de choper une pneumonie à cause d'une douche froide.

Je fini par m'éjaculer dans la main.

**POV de Severus**

« Oh je vois, je vais sortir alors, c'est la porte qui est juste là. »

En effet, j'ai plutôt bien vu que tu avais une érection, plus que proéminente d'ailleurs.

Je quitte la pièce, te laissant avec toi-même.

Je me demande si tu t'occupe de ton érection, si tu penses à moi. Surement pas, tu ne m'aime pas.

Mais moi, j'ai découvert cela il y a peu de temps. Je te suit partout où tu va, mais cette nuit je t'ai perdu jusqu'à ce que je t'entende trembler dans les cachots.

Tu es si magnifique, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi, si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de me torturer avec ton corps sublime.

J'entends l'eau qui coule, mais pas de hurlement, l'eau doit donc être chaude. Si seulement tu pouvais t'apercevoir que je t'aime, Harry.

Il est six heures du matin, je ferai mieux d'aller me changer, mais je vais attendre que Harry sorte. La porte de la chambre claque et je vois le dit Harry sortir, une serviette autour des reins. Des hanches étroites, un torse musclé par le Quidditch, une peau halée, une fine ligne de poils, des tétons foncés, des cheveux mouillés et en bataille, une goutte d'eau qui descend lentement, elle franchit la serviette, j'aimerai être à sa place.

Je regarde ailleurs et sens une rougeur sur mes joues.

**Fin POV de Severus**

Lorsque je suis sortis, j'ai vu Snape me regarder, il me fixai, comme si il allait me bouffer tout cru. Une goutte d'eau sur mon torse me chatouille, je baisse la tête et m'apprête à l'enlever lorsque je sens un regard qui la suit, celui de Snape.

Je relève la tête, vois Snape fixer mon torse tout en suivant la goutte, il relève brusquement les yeux, me vois et rougit sensiblement, c'est trop mignon...Je rêve ou j'ai pensé que Snape était mignon? Mon Dieu, mais j'ai raison. Qui ne succomberai pas devant Snape qui rougit? Pas moi en tout cas.

« Heu...Je suis désolé professeur mais je n'ai pas de vêtement pour me changer. Et je...voudrai rentrer dans mon dortoir décemment vêtu...Pro...Professeur?! »

Il me fixe toujours, il me fixe intensément, je sens mon corps réagir à son regard, il faut qu'il arrête ou je ne répond plus de moi. S'il te plaît arrêtes, ne me torture pas comme ça...

Je commence à rougir, et mon souffle s'accélère, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ses mains sur moi, elles me brulent la peau et m'incendient les sens.

« Ha...ah...aaaah...Professeur, laissez-moi m'en allez, s'il vous...plaît...!!! »

Il semble réagir, ses yeux sont voilés, les miens aussi. Je sens mes jambes qui tremblent, je vais finir par m'écrouler s'il ne me laisse pas partir.

« Et s'il ne me plaît pas de vous laisser partir, ...Harry...?! »

Il s'approche de moi, en tendant une main. Que pense-t-il faire?!...Que va-t-il faire?!

Il pose sa main sur mon front.

« Harry...Vous avez de la fièvre, je vais vous donner une potion, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien. »

J'ai de la fièvre, ça me rassure, je ne deviens pas fou. Ouf!!!

Il revient avec une potion dans la main. Il me la donne, je la bois entièrement. Il repart encore, et revient avec des vêtements à lui. Il me les tend pour que je puisse les mettre.

« Allez mettre ça, je vous les laisse pour que vous puissiez rentrer dans votre dortoir. Et n'oubliez pas de venir au repas, sinon le professeur Dumbledore ne va pas être content que son élève préféré ne soit pas là pour la remise des cadeaux. »

« Merci, monsieur. Je vais me changer, à plus tard. »

Je partis dans la chambre enfiler ce qu'il m'avait donné, avant de partir vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Les autres dorment encore, et Ron ronfle très fort. Il n'est que six heures après tout.

Je quitte les robes de Snape et me rend compte que son odeur est dessus. Il sent vraiment bon. Un doux mélange de cannelle et de plante.

Je me pose sur mon lit en plaquant ses vêtements sur mon visage. Je pourrai presque m'endormir, mais il est déjà six heures et demi et il faut qu'on soit dans la Grande Salle pour neuf heures.

Ouais, il me reste donc deux heures pour me reposer et avoir les idées claires.

**Rêve**

Deux corps qui se mouvent l'un contre l'autre, des gémissements, des cri rauques, des bruits de succions, un ultime cri de jouissance.

Un grand noir et un jeune brun. Ils s'enlacent tendrement avant de s'endormir repu dans les bras de l'autre.

**Fin du rêve**

Je me réveille brusquement, je commence à faire des rêves de lui, et je me réveille avec une grosse érection, j'aurai pu penser mieux comme réveil.

Il est tout juste huit heure et quart. J4ai le temps de prendre une douche tranquille.

En revenant dans le dortoir vide, je m'aperçois que la robe de Severus est par terre. Je la prend contre mon visage et respire dedans. Il n'y a plus son odeur, mais la mienne.

Je me décide à passer dans ses quartiers pour lui rendre avant d'aller manger.

Je marche rapidement, et lorsque je suis devant sa porte, je frappe. On me répond d'entrer avec une vois grave.

J'ouvre et entre.

« Potter?! »

« Bonjour professeur, je venais juste afin de vous rendre votre robe. Donc voilà. Je vous verrai tout à l'heure au déjeuner. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

**POV de Severus**

J'ai bien failli m'étrangler en entendant frapper de si bonne heure. Je fus étonner de voir mon ange entrer. Et surtout me dire qu'il venait pour me rendre ma robe.

Il est partit en me disant qu'on se verrai au déjeuner.

J'ai pris la robe qu'il avait posé sur la table. Je l'ai respiré. Je promet de ne plus la laver, pour garder l'odeur délicieuse qui échappe de ma robe. Il sent vraiment bon. Il a dut s'endormir de fatigue en arrivant et n'a pas eu le temps de la retirer.

Oh mon dieu, si seulement il pouvait se rendre compte que je l'aime.

Je me dirige malgré moi vers la Grande Salle.

Ah oui,c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui, c'est noël, en plus j'ai oublié de lui souhaiter en le voyant il y a deux minutes.

Bon allé, j'y vais. Je suis dans la Grande Salle. Je suis assis à la même place qu'hier, en face de Harry, qui parle avec Draco d'un entrainement, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Dumbledore arrive, enfin.

Il parle de la distribution des cadeaux, on met la main dans un sac et on pioche, il a été ensorcelé pour ne pas qu'on pioche celui qu'on a acheté.

Les élèves piochent en premier et attendent pour ouvrir que tout le monde en ai un. Je pioche aussi. La boîte n'est pas très grande, et assez légère. Je déteste noël.

On s'apprêtent à ouvrir mais Albus nous interrompt. Il dit que la personne dont le cadeaux appartient dit aller voir la personne à qui il a été offert.

Cette fois-ci on ouvre.

Je tombe alors sur un magnifique stylo plume. Il est de couleur argenté, c'est le tout dernier modèle. L'élève ou le professeur doit être sacrément riche pour pouvoir acheter ça.

Je lis un papier donner avec. Il y est dit qu'il est a encre inépuisable, plusieurs couleurs, incassable. Le stylo rêvé.

Je vois Harry qui ouvre le sien. Tiens, c'est le cadeau que j'ai acheté.

C'est une broche qu'on utilise pour attacher la cape. Il s'agit d'une rose blanche, avec en son centre un diamant qui brille très joliment.

Il la regarde, ses yeux éclatent de mille feux, et il l'attache à sa cape.

Tout le monde se lève, et les élèves et professeurs se rejoignent pour souhaiter un bon noël à la personne qui a reçu le cadeau.

Harry se dirige vers moi, lentement.

**Fin POV de Severus**

Je vais vers Snape. Il a reçu mon cadeau.

Une fois en face de lui. Il me regarde et prend la parole.

« Je vois que tu as reçu mon cadeau. Joyeux noël, Potter. »

« Merci professeur, joyeux noël vous aussi, c'est mon cadeau » dis-je en pointant le crayon du doigt.

« C'est un très bon choix. Mais, il n'était pas trop cher?! »

« Le prix d'un cadeau ne se dit pas professeur vous devriez le savoir. » Je souris en disant cela. Il me répond.

« Cette rose est vraiment superbe, je suis émerveillé. Vous avez dû avoir du mal à trouver cela, non?! »

« Pas tant que ça. Il suffit d'aller au bon endroit. »

Soudainement, Draco arrive et me saute dessus en me criant joyeux noël, avant de se reprendre et de le souhaiter à son parrain.

Je souris une fois de plus et m'en vais avec Draco afin de commencer son entrainement.

Lorsqu'on arrive dans le vestiaire des Griffondors, il se met à parler.

« Le cadeau que j'ai reçu, c'est celui de Blaise. »

« Le mien c'est celui de ton parrain, qui a reçu le mien d'ailleurs. »

« Le hasard fait bien les choses! »

« Bon, trêve de bavardage. On va s'entrainer, je vais le faire avec toi, on n'est jamais assez entrainé. »

On débuté ainsi l'entrainement. On fit des pompes, une dizaine de kilomètre, Draco était en nage, alors que moi je suais juste un peu. Je décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, mais que le lendemain il serai plus difficile. Je lui conseilla de s'étirer afin ne pas avoir de courbature.

On se sépara finalement et je partis dans les douches.

L'eau chaude coulait sur mon dos, détendant mes muscles, et me reposant.

Je me serai presque endormi.

Du bruit sur ma gauche m'indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain commune.

Je sortis de la douche, une serviette autour des reins, l'eau dégoulinant de mes cheveux, glissant sur mon torse et se perdant dans les limbes de la serviette blanche.

Je vis alors Severus, se tenant devant moi, les yeux grand ouvert, me fixant, avant de voir un voile se placer devant les pupilles.

« Professeur?! Vous me cherchez? »

« Je...Oui, Draco m'a dit où vous vous trouviez, je devais vous parler de... de vos notes en potion. Si vous le souhaitiez, j'aurai pu vous aider pendant les vacances à vous améliorer? »

Je réfléchis un instant. Ces cours de potion me permettraient de passer beaucoup plus de temps avec Severus, et en plus de gagner ses ''faveurs'' lors des cours et ainsi retirer moins de points à notre maison. Je pense que je vais accepter.

« D'accord, professeur. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, vous retirerez surement moins de points à ma maison à cause de moi! »

Je souris un peu.

Il sourit en accord avec ce que je venais de dire.

« Dans ce cas là, j'espère vous voir tout les soirs à partir de 20h après le dîner. »

« Bien professeur. »

J'avais un peu de mal à garder mon calme, en étant ainsi face à lui, en serviette de bain, ses yeux braqués sur moi. Je sentis malgré moi un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

Il s'approcha de moi. Tendis une main vers ma joue et la caressa du bout des ses doigts.

« Il vous restait un peu de savon sur la joue. J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez que je l'enlève. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Je suis bouleversé. Je ne l'avais pas vu gentil comme ça depuis qu'il m'avait prêté sa robe. Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer un peu. Il s'en alla.

Je m'habillais lentement, essayant de me rappeler le moment qui venait de se passer.

Je pense que je vais aller m'asseoir près du lac, et penser.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais assis sur un rocher, en train de penser à hier, aujourd'hui et demain.

J'étais tellement absorbé par le lac, avec ses longues vagues et les merveilleuses sirènes qui le parcouraient, que je n'eus pas le temps de voir le temps passer trop vite, et qu'ainsi, 19h 45 arrivait. Je n'avais pas le temps de manger et je courais dans les cachots pour rejoindre le plus vite possible la salle de classe.

Une fois arrivé,il était tout juste 20h, et je frappais alors que la porte s'ouvrait devant moi.

J'entrais sous l'ordre de mon professeur, et m'installais silencieusement sur un tabouret.

Il inscrivit la formule au tableau, et je partis chercher tout les ingrédients nécessaire.

Tandis que je manœuvrais tranquillement, je dû faire une erreur, car le professeur se mit derrière moi et dirigea mes mains pour couper les racines facilement et correctement. Il avait les mains chaudes contrairement à ce que je pensais, et elles étaient assez douce aussi.

La potion fut terminer une bonne demi-heure après, mais avec beaucoup d'intervention de Severus, sinon mon chaudron aurait déjà explosé depuis longtemps.

Un gargouillement de mon ventre me rappela que je n'avais pas mangé. Je pense que Snape l'a entendu, il s'est tournée vers moi brusquement.

« Vous n'avez pas manger, Potter? »

« Non, professeur, j'étais trop dans les nuages et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, alors je me suis rendu ici directement. Mais je vais aller dans les cuisines, voir si Dobby ne veux pas me préparer quelque chose. Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner plus que cela. Au revoir professeur, à demain au petit déjeuner. »

« Au revoir Potter, portez vous bien... »

Je m'en alla, et partis chatouiller une poire sur un tableau des cachots.

Le portrait s'ouvrit sur les cuisines.

J'appelai faiblement Dobby qui apparut dans un ''pop'' retentissant.

« Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Monsieur Potter? »

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir manger ce soir, et j'ai faim, donc si cela ne te gêne pas de me préparer un truc vite fait. »

« Bien sur monsieur Potter, Dobby est très content de faire à manger pour Monsieur Potter. »

Cinq minutes après, je me retrouvais devant un grand plateau remplis de bonne chose, et j'invitai Dobby à s'asseoir en face de moi, ce qu'il fit.

« Tu sais Dobby, le professeur Snape n'est pas si méchant que ça. Je sais qu'en cour il me hurle tout le temps dessus, cherchant à enlever des points à Griffondors, mais il est sympa en fait. Et puis, il n'est pas si laid, je dirai même qu'il est plutôt sexy. Il a de superbe mains, toutes lisses, et toutes douces. J'aime quand il me sourit. Il ne sourit jamais. Et ses yeux sont troublant, je vois pleins d'émotion y passer lorsqu'il me regarde, mais je ne saurai les déterminer.

Sous ses robes, il ne doit pas être si horrible que ça. Et puis, son odeur, je crois que j'en suis tombé amoureux, elle sent si bon, un mélange de plantes douces, et de cannelle, c'est le parfum que je préfère... Dobby, tu en penses quoi toi? »

« Pas grand chose Monsieur, je n'oserai dire du mal du professeur. »

« Je comprend. Je vais te laisser, merci pour le repas. C'était délicieux comme toujours. Au revoir, et bonne nuit. »

**POV de Severus**

Je vois le survivant qui sort des cuisines après que je me sois caché derrière un mur.

Donc il pense toutes ces choses là de moi. Je suis vraiment..Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire cela. Je l'aime, et là, je suis vraiment très heureux qu'il ne soit pas dégouté par moi. Il se demande comment je suis en dessous de mes robes, c'est vrai que personne ne m'a jamais vu sans mes robes.

Mais j'y pense, c'est les vacances, donc élèves et professeurs peuvent s'habiller décontracté, normalement, je crois que je vais devoir faire quelques changement pour demain matin.

**Fin POV de Severus**

Je suis sortis des cuisines, et je suis partis dormir. Il était déjà plus de 22h30, et j'étais vraiment fatigué. Mes rêves furent une fois de plus peuplés de ces deux garçons faisant l'amour bestialement.

Je pensais que ma journée serai tranquille. Mais c'était une grosse erreur. Qui aurait pu croire que Severus était si beau? Maintenant, il y a moi.

Mon Dieu, pincez moi je rêve. Il est arrivé dans la Grande Salle, avec un pantalon noir, lui moulant parfaitement les fesses, et laissant deviner quelques...proportion. Il avait surement un tee-shirt (noir) en col V, car il avait un pull qui le moulant tout autant, laissant baver les gens d'admiration sur son torse, il était noir aussi en col V.

Mon Dieu, je sens que je vas m'évanouir, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, mais d'un côté, l'érection qui domine dans mon pantalon serré, n'aide pas beaucoup. Vaux mieux pas qu'il se mette en face de moi, pitié non...

Ça y est, il est en face de moi. Il me fixe et souffle un bonjour neutre. Il continu de me regarder un instant avant de commencer son repas.

Bien sur, en mangeant moi aussi je ne peux empêcher mon regarde de dériver en face.

Je me bloque soudainement alors qu'il est en train de prendre un dessert. Il n'est pas permit à un homme d'être aussi...aussi bandant en mangeant un simple yaourt.

Il fait passer lascivement la cuillère de chaque coté de sa bouche, et la ressort pour reprendre du yaourt au chocolat et de fermer les yeux de plaisir en sentant le délice toucher son palais.

Je crois que cette fois-ci, je vais lui sauter dessus. Il faut que je sorte absolument d'ici, sinon je sens que je vais faire un malheur.

Je fini très vite la fin de mon repas et m'en vais presque en courant.

J'arrive finalement dans le dortoir des Griffondors et me plonge sous la douche chaude. Je cri de plaisir en sentant cette déferlante de chaleur toucher mon sexe, le faisant se dresser au maximum.

Je fais glisser mes main sur mon torse, allant titiller un de mes tétons déjà durci, et je le pince, me faisant gémir, et haleter.

Lorsqu'enfin j'atteins mon sexe, je le prend en main et débute de lent va et viens imaginant qu'il s'agit de la sienne. Je vais de plus en plus vite, et en me libérant dans un râle rauque, je prononce son prénom et m'affale sur le carrelage.

Je respire encore difficilement. Ce n'est tout compte fait pas une bonne journée.

Je crois que je vais rester enfermé dans la bibliothèque et lire toute la journée, c'est d'ailleurs vers là-bas que je me dirige.

Je pose mon sac sur une table et pars dans les rayons.

Je pense qu'il est temps que j'étudie mieux les potions, je vais commencer par la première année, mais je prend les autres volumes jusqu'en quatrième année.

Je repars vers la table, m'y assois et commence ma lecture tout en prenant des notes sur des feuilles, en m'en servant comme mémo.

Le soir arrive à toute vitesse. Je n'ose pas aller manger, de peur de croiser Snape, mais je me souviens que j'ai rattrapage de potion avec lui dans une demi-heure.

Je passe vite fait aux dortoirs pour déposer mon sac et repars tout aussi vite vers les cuisines.

J'ai juste le temps de manger un sandwich, que je pars aux cachots.

Il me reste cinq minutes avant d'entrer, mais es pas dans mon dos me font me retourner, pour me figer brusquement.

Severus.

Je sens mon corps réagir immédiatement à sa vue, et mes reins s'embrasent.

Il s'approche, il est vêtu comme ce matin, trop sexy.

« Monsieur Potter, entrez donc, je ne vais pas vous manger. »

J'entre à sa suite, sauf qu'il tient la porte et je suis obligé de passer entre le faible espace que forme la porte et son corps, très désirable.

Je passe le plus vite possible, et part vers une des tables.

Il inscrit une fois de plus les notes au tableau et je commence. C'est une potion que j'ai vu ce matin, de troisième année.

Je la connais bien, mais je n'ai pas encore tout les gestes bon, car Severus se dirige vers moi pour regarder et corriger mes gestes.

De nouveau sa main su la mienne, je frissonne, mon érection n'est pas encore partit. Il se presse contre mon dos pour mieux corriger mes mouvements.

Je m'appuie presque contre son torse musclé. J'en aurai presque soupiré de bien être. J'entends sa voix qui me parle, que dit-il? Je ne l'entend pas, trop bien entre ses bras.

Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille, et je frissonne à nouveau.

Je l'entend clairement à présent.

« Harry, tu m'entend? »

« Oui...Heu...Oui, je t'entend Severus. »

Réalisant ma bourde, je m'écarte de lui brusquement, et le regarde, je dois avoir les yeux embués de plaisir.

Il s'approche et tend les doigts vers mon visage.

Je le laisse me caresser, avant qu'il ne dérive dans mes cheveux, qu'il ne m'attire contre sa bouche et m'embrasse doucement pour voir si je me refuse à lui.

Ses lèvres sont douces, je me sens au paradis.

Il m'entoure de ses bras, et me sert contre lui. Je gémis sentant son aine contre la mienne, lui offre plus d'espace à découvrir.

Sa langue est brulante. Je dois être dans le même état que lui.

On se sépare, mais on reste blottit contre l'un contre l'autre. Mon souffle est saccadé, le sien aussi.

Il parle tout de même.

« Excuse-moi. Depuis le temps que je rêve de tes lèvres, il fallait bien que je les goûtes. »

« Tu es pardonné, je suis comme toi. »

« Désolé, pour aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu ta conversation d'hier...avec..Dobby, dans les cuisines. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'arrêter, et je voulais que tu me remarques. »

Je le fixe. Il m'avait donc entendu.

« Heu..Tu sais, je ne pensais pas...Enfin si, je pensais tout à fait ce que j'ai dit. Et je t'ai toujours remarqué. Tout les jours. Aujourd'hui encore plus, et c'est pour cela que je t'ai évité, enfin pas vraiment, j'étais dans la bibliothèque. Ce matin, quand je suis partis, je me suis rendu compte que... J'étais vraiment...vraiment beaucoup attiré...par..toi! »

Je détourne le regard, je rougis, je me sens mal à l'aise. Ses bras se resserrent, et ses lèvres se posent dans mes cheveux. Je garde toujours le visage baissé.

Il me relâche alors, et s'écarte de moi. Il ne veut tout compte fait plus de moi, je sens des larmes perler sur mes joues.

Je m'apprête à partir, mais sa main viens dans la mienne, me la serre un peu, tandis que l'autre relève mon visage, et que des lèvres se mettent à remuer:

« Où vas-tu Harry? »

Il s'arrête de parler, il a vu mes larmes. Il me les essuies.

« Tu regrettes Harry? Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû, désolé. »

« NON...C'est pas ça. Quand tu m'as lâché, j'ai cru que tu partais, j'étais tellement bien dans tes bras. »

Je pleure encore.

« Non, Harry, non, je ne te lâche plus maintenant que je t'ai avec moi, je te le promet. Tu va devoir me supporter pendant très longtemps. Je t'aime Harry. »

Je reste bouche bée. Je pleure toujours, mais de joie. Je lui saute dans les bras, et les passes autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi, Severus. »

La joie se lis dans ses yeux. Mais aussi un désir. Il me désire, et moi aussi je le désire.

On s'embrasse doucement, mais nos langues se cherchent et se trouvent, pour débuter un balais sensuel, et animal.

Il me prend dans ses bras, mais ne détache cependant pas sa bouche de la mienne.

Je garde les yeux fermés. Je sais où il m'emmène. Sa chambre. Il me dépose sur le lit, et se met au dessus de moi, ses yeux noir sondant mon cœur.

Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, les dévorants. Ses mains s'évertuaient à me déshabiller, pendant que les miennes parcouraient son dos.

Il quitta ma bouche, pour aller sur un d mes tétons. Je gémis au contact mouillé que cela eu sur cette petite bille durcie. Il continuait de descendre sr mon torse, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'il découvrait.

Je gémissais d'autant plus que, lorsqu'il parvînt à hauteur de ma ceinture, il fit une pause pour me laisser respirer un peu. Il 'embrassa, me dit qu'il m'aimait très fort, et continua.

Il ouvrait le plus lentement possible ma fermeture éclair, après avoir défait le bouton à la taille. L'attente en était insupportable.

Enfin libéré d'une première étreinte, je sentis mon sexe se dressé encore plus en prévision des choses à venir.

Et cela ne se fit pas attendre. Il sortis mon sexe de sa dernière cage et le prit en bouche directement.

Je hurla de plaisir, et de surprise.

Il y faisait des aller-retour lascifs, et je déposa une main dans sa chevelure afin de le prier d'aller plus vite, tout en le disant:

« Plus..vite, s'il te plaît. »

Je le sentis sourire contre moi. Impatient fut le mot qui me venait à l'esprit, et surement ce qu'il pensait car il n'accéda pas à ma demande.

A la place, il me retira complètement mes sous-vêtements, et parcourut le reste de mon anatomie avec ses longs doigts fins.

Ils s'étaient un peu froid, et lorsqu'il en inséra un en moi, cela fut très inconfortable, donc je fis une petite grimace qu'il dû voir, car il m'embrassa délicatement.

La suite se fit progressivement. Il continua de me préparer avec le plus de précaution qu'il pouvait, et lorsque ce fut bon, il me pénétra lentement, semblant se retenir de me pilonner sauvagement.

Je lui donna le signe qu'il pouvait y aller, un coup de rein enflammant chacun de nos sens.

Après, ce fut juste une suite de chose indéterminable, car mon esprit c'était enfui de mon corps, pour atteindre le 7ème ciel.

Dans notre ultime cri de jouissance, on se dit notre amour le plus sincèrement possible, par un je t'aime à faire pâlir les précédents prononcés.

Le matin nous accueilli dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les jambes emmêlées, mon visage contre son torse, au chaud, nos respirations se joignant.

Je paniquais soudainement, qu'allait-il se passer aujourd'hui? Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus de moi?

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il me trouva en se réveillant. Il me serra dans ses bras et me demanda la raison, par laquelle je répondis par mes interrogations sur ce que nous allions devenir, s'il allait me laisser.

Il répondit à la négative, et me frappa sur la tête prétextant qu'avec les instants magiques de cette nuit, il n'était pas envisageable qu'il me laisse partir.

C'est comme cela que nous finîmes, ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Je vous aurai bien raconté comment c'est passé la suite de notre relation, mais c'est un secret!

FIN


End file.
